It was only a kiss
by Caroliina
Summary: A murder case, which started from a lost cell phone, turned to be very difficult to forget. Heiji/Kazuha


**Hello! It's been a while. I've had a lot to do, even if it should be summer holiday now... mrr... I suck at story titles, so nevermind...  
**

**IT WAS ONLY A KISS**

* * *

It was a normal friday evening in the beginning of June. The streets of Tokyo reminded small rivers, which separated and joined together again. It had been raining for almost a week, and there seemed to be no end at all. People needed a wristwatch all the time, because outside the scene didn't change at all during 24 hours. There was no night, and on the other hand, there was no day. The sun was shining behind a heavy raincloud, but no one was albe to see it. Except the lucky ones, who had decided to travel somewhere with an airplane. Those people felt like they were on top of the world (like they exactly were) and when they landed back to ground, they even looked like they had seen the sun. Unfortunately that wonderful condition stayed in their minds only for couple of days - then they started complaining about the bad wetter again.

Some people think that rain is nostalgic in some ways. Maybe so, but after you've spent a week dreaming about the sun, you really start thinking grey things like "this is unfair" and "why can't it (the rain) stop already". But the rain is also good thing in the beginning of June, because if the beginning of June is dry and hot, no one is allowed to burn a Midsummer pyre. (It's a large fire, which people burn at beaches in the evening of Midsummer eve every year. I don't know about you, but in Finland it's very usual.)

But maybe that's enough for the rain. Because it stopped in 6th of June, that friday evening. It stopped as fast as it had started.

"Ran!"

Ran was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom and brushing her teeth. Her bare legs were as white as the sand in the beach, because she was also one of the people, who had been missing the sun for a week. Ran spitted the foam from her mouth. "What Kazuha?!"

"The rain stopped! Come quickly!" Kazuha's voice called from upstairs.

Ran finished her teeth-brushing fast and then ran upstairs. She found Kazuha there, standing by the window and looking outside it. Ran watched the wet air outside the window, but Kazuha had been right - the rain really had stopped.

"Heh, you have to visit us more often", Ran said happily. Kazuha laughed.

Someone yawned from the door, which Ran had just come through. Kazuha and Ran turned their heads and saw Heiji. Kazuha's eyes narrowed a tiniest bit when she saw him. Ran blinked her eyes. She had noticed earlier also that Heiji looked somehow different than before. Maybe the depressing wetter had something to do with it, but Heiji looked like he hadn't slept well for a long while. He had also lost weight. That all together had made Ran wonder, if something bad had happened. Heiji and Kazuha had come to Tokyo earlier that evening by train.

"Heiji, the rain stopped", Kazuha said, but not as happily as she had said to Ran.

"Yea, I heard that", Heiji said with his usual hoarse voice and walked to the window also. He didn't sound happy when he talked and his steps were slack. Kazuha glanced him and then turned back to the window.

"Where's Conan?" Ran asked after a short silence.

Heiji yawned again. "Gone sleeping. And I'll join him, if you don't mind..." He turned and headed to the door.

"Fine", Ran said. She and Kazuha watched Heiji's back when he disappeared into the corridor. The door closed after him. Kazuha snorted against her will. Ran noticed it. "What?"

Kazuha shook her head. "Nothing. Just that..." She made a pause and thought for a moment. "Well, you saw him."

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Yes", Kazuha said peacefully. "I don't know. One day he just - started acting like an idiot. I mean - he's an aho, but this aho he's never been before. He's tired and annoying all the time."

"Maybe he hasn't slept well", Ran said.

"Yea, but why not? I mean - usually he sleeps like he was dead. I once had to kick his head, when he didn't wake up..."

Ran laughed. "He's - in love?"

Kazuha rolled her eyes. "I don't think so. I'd say he should be on top of the world if he were in love." She looked out of the window for a moment. Then she turned to Ran. "I would."

"Yea, but", Ran started. "Maybe he's heartbroken. He thinks you don't love him."

"Hm, maybe... Hey wait!" Kazuha started with thoughtful voice, but then realised what they were talking about. She blushed. Ran smirked. "What did you say?"

Ran chuckled. "You're blushing."

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I - am - not! Stop laughing!"

* * *

Kogoro was snoring loudly when Heiji walked inside the room. Shin'ichi was reading a book, but when he saw Heiji, he put the book on the floor. Heiji didn't say anything when he walked across the floor and undressed his shirt. He sat down, leaned his elbow on his knee and his forehead against his palm, and sighed deep. Shin'ichi glanced him.

"What's wrong?"

Heiji snorted. "Nothing. I'm just fucking tired, that's all."

Shin'ichi took the eyeglasses from his head and wiped his forehead. He stood up and sat down next to Heiji, who didn't react in any way. He didn't change his position or open his eyes. Shin'ichi gazed him. "You've got heartache."

"Go fuck yourself", Heiji said calmly, but didn't even take his hand from his forehead.

Shin'ichi rolled his eyes. "Same for you, idiot."

Heiji turned his head and looked down at Shin'ichi, who looked back. Then both of them chuckled and soon they started laughing aloud. Kogoro stopped snoring, but didn't wake up.

Shin'ichi hit Heiji's shoulder. Heiji slapped gently Shin'ichi's head. They laughed for a while, and Heiji was the first of them who stopped. He covered his forehead in his palm again and Shin'ichi saw it when his lips made a soundless word 'fuck'. Shin'ichi rose his other eyebrow.

"Go to sleep", he said.

Heiji snorted. "I haven't slept for a week, Kudo."

"Why?"

"I..." Heiji started, but then changed his mind. "I - don't know."

Shin'ichi nodded and rolled his eyes. Heiji's voice sounded like he knew very well, what was bothering him, but didn't want to tell anyone. Heiji turned his back to Shin'ichi. Shin'ichi had a feeling about what was bothering Heiji, and it made him roll his eyes.

"Is it about - hm - Kazuha?"

Heiji snorted. "Fuck off..."

* * *

The night was light and dry. The rain had stopped, and about 2 o'clock in the morning the sun started shining from northern sky. Luckily none of the windows faced north, because the light was quite bright.

The day turned to be sunny, but not very warm. The streets were drier than before, but still not dry. The air smelled cleaner than it exactly was. Ran, Shin'ichi/Conan, Heiji and Kazuha spent a nice day walking down the streets. When it was about 14 o'clock, they went to Cafe Poirot and ate there. When they had just paid the bill, but haven't yet left, Ran's phone started ringing.

"Oh my god", Ran said when she looked at the cell phone screen. She answered before no one asked what was wrong. "Hey Kazumi...!"

"_RAN?! WHERE ARE YOU?! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR AN HOUR NOW, SO COULD YOU PLEASE BE SO KIND AND GET HERE?!_" Ran's karate team member, whose name was

Kazumi, shouted from the other end of the line. Ran had to keep the cell phone far from her ear, because Kazumi was shouting so loudly.

"Uh, K-kazumi... What're you talking about?" Ran said when she was sure Kazumi had stopped screaming.

"_What? It's Saturday now, and you should be at our school with us! Don't you remember?!_" Kazumi's voice sounded a bit more peaceful.

Ran was totally out. She shook her head. "W-what should I remember? It's June 6th..." Then she remembered what she was supposed to remember and covered her mouth with her

other hand. "It's June today! I'm so sorry, Kazumi!"

Kazumi laughed. "_It's okay, just get here fast. I've been trying to call you, so keep your cell phone with you._"

"Okay, see ya", Ran said and quit the call. She stood up and took her bag. "I'm sorry, I forgot I had a practise today. I should've been there almost an hour ago so..."

"It's okay, Ran. I can take care of these two", Kazuha said to her. Heiji and Shin'ichi's smaller form (Conan) gazed her with half-closed eyes.

"Kazuha, we're seventeen", Heiji said. Shin'ichi kicked his foot under the table.

"That's right, we are. But Conan is only seven, aho", Kazuha said to Heiji, who glanced Shin'ichi with half-closed eyes.

Ran bit her lip. "Can I trust you?"

"Yea, sure", Heiji said and glanced Shin'ichi, who was sitting next to him. "We won't fight."

"Fine then, I'll catch you later!" Ran said and disappeared out of the door. When she was gone, Kazuha looked amused at Heiji.

"'We won't fight.' What did you mean by that?" she asked. "I've never seen you fighting with a seven-year-old."

"Yea, so far", Heiji said and gazed Shin'ichi with a murderer look.

Kazuha's look was questioning, but she hadn't time for asking anything, because a voice interrupted the silence. Kazuha's cell phone started ringing. When Heiji heard that sound, he groaned.

"Change your ringing tone, I'm begging you..." he said and let his head to fall on the table. Kazuha snorted and smiled satisfied when she looked at the suffering Heiji. She took her cell phone from her pocket and looked at its screen. Her other eyebrow rose.

"It's not mine", she said to the boys. Heiji's head rose from the table.

"Hey, someone has the same ringing tone as you, Kazuha!" Shin'ichi said happily and took a ringing and vibrating cell phone from under the table. Heiji took it on his hand.

"'Haori calling'", he read from the screen. "Who's Haori?"

"Pick up", Kazuha told him. Heiji pressed a button and the ringing tone stopped.

"Hello?"

A small woman's voice answered unsurely. "_Uh, this is Aso Haori. Who's there?_"

"I - I'm Hattori Heiji. But hey, this is not my phone. I found it..."

"_I know, it's my friend's phone. Where did you find it?_"

"It was on the floor of a restaurant, name Cafe Poirot. It's on Baker city block. I think."

The woman on the other end of the line thought for a moment. "_... Okay, I don't know it. My friend might know. But hey, can you write down this addresse? You could return the phone._"

"Uh, wait", Heiji said to the phone and pressed it against his chest, so that Haori-named woman couldn't hear. "She asks us to return this phone."

"How far does she live?" Shin'ichi asked.

"Where do you live?" Heiji asked from Haori.

"_My friend lives on Haido city block, I mean the one who owns the phone. I'm visiting her right now, so..._"

"Where's Haido?" Heiji asked from Shin'ichi.

"Not far", Shin'ichi said.

"Fine, what's your friend's addresse?" Heiji asked to the phone.

"_Northern street 221b._"

"Fine", Heiji said and wrote the addresse down to the table. "We're on our way."

"_Thanks_", Haori said and hung up. Heiji put the cell phone into his pocket with his own cell phone.

--

Haido city block wasn't far. Northern street 221b was a nice, white house built in 70's. The front yard was full of white apple trees, which reminded cherry blossom trees. The house was quite small and base, and the yard was small. Most of the houses of that region were same sort of houses, and this one wasn't an exception. Even if the house wasn't an old one yet, the smallness and baseness reminded 1800-century. It brought to your mind the rainforest, except the air was a lot colder. The gate was old, rusty and very decorative. A large, fragrant white lilac was hiding the gate quite well. The gate made a loud scream when it opened. The rain had painted the slates to dark grey. The grass was full of dandelions. The door was quite heavy-looking, there was a small wind chime hanging from the roof and a small metal-colored figure of an angel on the door, just as high as you look first when you see a door. Near the door there was a large bush of midsummer rose, which was full of buds. Next to its pot there were some other smaller pots of runner beans and pinks.

The atmosphere, which Heiji, Kazuha and Conan had just walked in, was so strong that no one of them spoke, because they could've broken it. Felt almost like they had just stepped one hundred years to the past.

Then, suddenly the door opened. A small, young woman looked at them from the door. She had a long black hair and small dark eyes. Her face was pale and in her lower lip there was a small, silver piercing. Her hair was free and from her ears hanged two very big earrings, which were almost touching her shoulders. She was wearing a loose dark-brown sweater, a lot of different colored wood-pearl strings around her neck (the longest ones were hanging so down, that she could've put them inside her stample belt). Her black jeans were faded and broken. On her feet she had too large, home-made woolsocks. She looked like a insane teenager, but she couldn't be one, because she had two rings (probably engagement ring and wedding ring) on her left ring-finger.

The woman opened the door completely and stepped onto the welcome-mat. "Are you the guys who found my cell phone?"

Before Heiji answered, another woman came from inside the house. She was a total converse to the first woman, who had opened the door. Her light-brown hair was in a very tight bun and some of her front-hair had escaped from it. Her eyebrows were a bit too dark to her face. She had light-grey almond eyes and a lot of freckles in her nose. She was tall, but quite thin. Her body would've been perfect to a supermodel. She had long shins and small breasts.

"Sayuri, move", the taller woman told to the smaller one, who moved and gave space to the taller one, who looked at Heiji. When she spoke, Heiji recognized her voice. "You're Hattori Heiji, right?" Heiji nodded. "I'm Aso Haori. This is my friend Sayuri."

"My friend Kazuha", Heiji said and touched Kazuha's shoulder. Then he looked at Shin'ichi. "And - uh - my unofficial little brother Conan."

Kazuha's look was amused, Shin'ichi's look was something between amused and appalled. Heiji grinned at them. But even his grin was only a shadow of the past. Shin'ichi blinked.

"Wanna come in?" the smaller woman named Sayuri asked them.

* * *

If the house was outside like straight from 1800-century, inside it was like any other. The furniture was quite plentiful, but not uncomfortable. There were a lot of everything, which hanged from somewhere. The walls were wood and the floor was full of different colored hooked rug carpets. The walls were full of posters, diploms, almanacks and notes.

Heiji, Kazuha and Shin'ichi went inside the living room, after Haori. There was a third woman, who turned to them when they walked into.

"This is Ikumi, Sayuri's older sister."

"Hi", the woman said from the sofa. Her face was a lot like Sayuri's face, but they were totally different. Ikumi had very strong, black make-up in her eyes. Her eyebrows were drawn with a black corner pen and her hair was very skillfully cut. Her hair was brown, but there were some light-brown straps and couple of very small praids. The back of her neck was pale and white and there was a small tattoo - the name (probably her own name) Soda Ikumi written with kanjis and small furiganas on top of those kanjis. Soda Ikumi was as thin and small as her sister. She was wearing a black Metallica-vest and black knee-lenght jeans. She was barefoot and her nails were painted black. She folded the newspaper and put it on the table.

"Sounded like Sayuri got her cell phone back."

Haori laughed. "Yea..."

"So who're you?" Ikumi asked and let her look wander from Heiji to Kazuha and Shin'ichi.

After they had told Ikumi their names, Shin'ichi climbed on the backrest of the sofa and looked over it. "Where did Sayuri go?"

"I don't know, maybe she wanted to reward you for finding the cell phone", Ikumi said to him.

"Sorry, but how old is she?" Kazuha asked unsurely. Ikumi chuckled.

"She's supposed to be 22. I understand why you're asking it, because she really looks like a 14-year-old. But she's still taller than me, and I'm 24."

Haori laughed. "And then it looks quite funny when we three walk down the streets. I'm so much taller than you."

"And still everyone was better than you at high jump, in elementary school remember?" Ikumi said to Haori. "All the guys were afraid of you, when you were so much taller than them."

"They still are", Haori mumbled.

"Ikumi!" Sayuri's voice echoed from the corridor. Ikumi stood up and walked to the corridor.

"What?" she asked from Sayuri, who was on the other end of the corridor. Sayuri was trying to open a door, which was still closed.

"Did you lock this door?" Sayuri asked.

"No", Ikumi answered.

"Then who?" Sayuri wondered. "Where's the key?"

"Wait, I'll get it to you", Ikumi said and disappeared to the kitchen. After a short while she came to Sayuri with the key for the door.

"Thanks", Sayuri said and opened the door. "I must've forgotten it, but usually I never lock this door...!"

Suddenly both sisters went quiet. They stared inside the small office room, which Sayuri had just unlocked and opened. When they saw it, they both screamed like any woman would scream in their situation. Someone was lying on the floor. From his back there was a handfrip of a knife pointing straight up. There were some blood splashes here and there on the carpet.

Heiji and Shin'ichi were there in a hundreth part of a second. Heiji pushed two shocked women out of his way and stepped inside the room. He kneeled next to the young man's body and touched his neck with two of his fingers. The skin wasn't warm anymore, but it wasn't cold either. The man hadn't been dead for a long time yet. The wind was blowing inside the room, because the window was opened.

"Kazuha", Heiji said without turning, because he knew Kazuha was there. "Call the police."

When Kazuha was gone outside the house to talk to her phone, Heiji came to the door to talk with Sayuri and Ikumi, who had found the body.

"Who the fuck is this guy?" Heiji asked to them, pointing to the body. "Do you know him?"

The sisters were quiet. Heiji rose his other eyebrow. "No?"

"I... I haven't even seen his face yet..." Ikumi stammered.

"Could you...?"

Ikumi glanced Heiji, gulped and walked inside the room. She kneeled on the floor, watching out for the blood splashes, and saw the man's face. She went pale.

"S-sayuri...!" she started. "C-come here!"

"What?" Sayuri went to Ikumi and looked at the man's face also. The scene was quite scaring, and maybe that was why Sayuri went paler already when she walked inside. But when she recognized the man, she screamed again. "Michael...?!"

"Michael?" Heiji said with one risen eyebrow.

"Yea, his name is Michael Jones", Ikumi said to him. "He's a - friend of us."

"L-long time ago, though", Sayuri added. "He's american. We met him when we went to the high school."

* * *

"Your name is..."

"Aomori Sayuri."

The living room with all the hanging thingys had changed to a interview room. Sayuri was sitting on the sofa with all the hanging thingys of her neck and ears. Her being fit perfectly to the furniture. It looked almost like she was part of the furniture.

"You're 22-year-old student", Takagi read from Sayuri's lisence. "And married to Aomori Kiyoshi. Right?"

Sayuri nodded and her earrings swayed. "That's right."

"What was your connection to the victim - Michael Jones?"

"Hey, Takagi!" someone shouted from the floor. Takagi looked there and saw Shin'ichi, who had just appeared from somewhere.

"C-conan?" Takagi stammered. "What're you doing here?"

"That boy came here with a dark osakan guy and his girlfriend", Sayuri explained. "They had found my cell phone from somewhere and came here to return it."

"Fine. Back to Michael Jones..."

"We met him in the summer holiday four years ago. I went to Teitan high school. And so did Haori and Ikumi."

"Ran goes to Teitan high school also", Shin'ichi told her.

"Who?" Sayuri asked.

"Conan!" Shin'ichi turned his head and saw Kazuha, who reminded Ran when she had that face. "Don't disturb the police!"

"Ran lets me be here!" Shin'ichi said to Kazuha with hurt voice.

"I said nothing about being there, just don't disturb okay?" Kazuha stroke to him. Then she looked at Takagi. "If it's okay with you."

"No problem", Takagi said.

"Fine, then the other one..." Kazuha mumbled and disappeared somewhere. Shin'ichi knew that 'the other one' meant Heiji. He snorted.

"Did you say that... He was american?" Takagi asked to Sayuri.

"Yea, he lives - lived - in Chicago. He moved there when he finished high school. That was almost four years ago, and we haven't seen him after that. Until today."

Takagi nodded. "Fine. And you have no idea what he's doing in your office room?"

Sayuri shook her head. "N-no, of course not."

"The murder weapon was one of your kitchen knives. Where were you today between 13 and 14 o'clock?"

Sayuri blinked her bright eyes. "I - I was here with Haori and Ikumi."

"When did your cell phone disappear?" Shin'ichi asked suddenly.

"Uh... I'm not sure", Sayuri said. "I saw it this morning, but when I tried to find it this afternoon, I didn't."

"Have you ever been in Cafe Poirot?" Shin'ichi asked, almost shouting. Sayuri looked confused.

"Cafe Poirot?" she asked, then shook her head. "N-no, I don't think so..."

Shin'ichi nodded and his eyebrows setted when he thought. Before Takagi had time for asking anything else, Shin'ichi climbed to the sofa next to Sayuri.

"Give the phone here", Shin'ichi ordered her. Sayuri looked at his waiting hand.

"Why do you need it?" she asked but took the phone from her pocket and gave it to Shin'ichi. Shin'ichi removed the keyguard and pressed the arrow key upwards. By doing that way he opened the dialled calls. The dialled call number one had been called to a long number, which wasn't in phone's memory. Shin'ichi pressed the selection key, which made the phone to call that number. (That way he was going to know, where the latest call had gone to.)

Couple of seconds there was quiet. Then a phone started ringing somewhere. Shin'ichi jumped off the sofa and ran to the corridor, still holding the phone in his other hand. He ran straight to the office room, where the dead body was still lying. The polices tried to stop him, but he was too quick to them. Without asking any kind of permission Shin'ichi pulled his hand into the dead man's pocket and took a ringing cell phone from there. His eyes widened.

"'Ikumi calling'", Shin'ichi read aloud from the screen. "What the hell...?"

"Hey boy, you shouldn't be here!" one of the polices said and grabbed Shin'ichi's shoulder. "Get out."

Shin'ichi didn't. He looked around the room. It was quite normal-looking office. There was a closed laptop on the large wooden table. There was a scanner and a printer on the floor. The floor was as full of carpets as every other place. The walls were full of stuff, mostly notes. On the floor there was a A4-sized copy of a chemistry book. In that copy there was the periodic table. There were couple of bloody fingerprints on that paper. One wall was a bookshelf, which in there was dusty files and stack of papers. There was some blood on the table and one small pad had fallen on the floor. Shin'ichi's eyes nailed to its top page. Because the pad was very near the victim's left hand, there was some blood on its bottom when Shin'ichi picked it from the floor.

"Hey stop it, boy!" the police said, but Shin'ichi stared at the top note. There was something very strange.

服部 - 3,_ 14_

Shin'ichi glanced the dead man. _Is this your message to us?_

* * *

Haori and Ikumi were sitting on the sofa next to each other. Takagi was asking them the same questions as he had asked from Sayuri before. Shin'ichi ran into the room and swayed the notepad to Takagi.

"Look, Takagi", he said. "That dead guy wrote some greetings for Heiji!"

Everyone looked at him with a questioning look. "What?" Takagi asked him.

"He wrote this", Shin'ichi said and showed him the notepad. "Look, there it is. 'Hattori.'"

The kanjis were the same as Heiji's surname. Takagi took the notepad from Shin'ichi, looked at it for a moment and then turned to the officer, who had come with Shin'ichi. "Where did you find this?"

"It was on the floor near the body, sir", the officer said.

"So this is a note, which that man left before he died", Takagi said.

Shin'ichi nodded and then went out of the room to the corridor. There he leaned against the wall and started thinking. He took a small notepad and a pen from his pocket and wrote there 服部 - 3,_ 14_ which had been the message. Then he started thinking. His eyebrows setted.

"What's that?" someone asked him.

"I don't know yet", Shin'ichi said. "But if this is the message from him, I think this contains some very strange matters. In that message, which I just gave to Takagi, the numbers 1 and 4 are surely written with left hand. But these kanjis, the line, the number 3 and maybe the dot also are written with right hand. Why did he change his hand?"

"Maybe he had an injure in his right hand, and so he went on with the left one."

"No", Shin'ichi said. "He had no injure in his right hand. It couldn't be that."

"Why is Heiji's surname there?"

"Hell good question. It could be just bluffing..."

Shin'ichi rose his look and realised he wasn't looking at Ran. He had been talking to Kazuha. He startled slightly, because he hadn't acted like he was supposed to.

"W-where's Heiji?" he asked fast. Kazuha rolled her head.

"Hell good question. When did you see him last time?"

"I - I thought you were with him", Shin'ichi said.

Kazuha sighed deep. "Always running for troubles. Well, maybe he'll appear somewhere", she said and scratched the back of her neck.

"Did Ran ask you to look after me?" Shin'ichi asked wily.

Kazuha glanced him. "Yea, in fact she did."

Shin'ichi smirked. "Heh, try that...!"

Then he disappeared faster than a bunch of keys.

* * *

Shin'ichi found Heiji sitting on the edge of the sidewalk, just outside the house's gate. The back of his neck looked depressed. His shoulders were down and he hanged his head. He didn't turn to Shin'ichi when he stopped next to him on the street. Heiji looked at the street in front of him. His look was fuzzy.

"What's wrong with you? Why aren't you trying to solve this with me like you usually do?"

Heiji didn't react. He only sighed deep and blinked his eyes. After a short silence he turned his look to Shin'ichi. "What?"

Shin'ichi gaped at him. "I asked what's wrong with you."

"Nothing's wrong, fuck", Heiji said and snorted.

"What", Shin'ichi started with heavy voice pressure. "is wrong with you, Hattori?"

Heiji rubbed his forehead with his other hand. "Fine. It's about... It's about Kazuha."

Shin'ichi's other eyebrow rose. He had known that. "What about her?"

Heiji sighed deep and setted his head more if possible. "I'm afraid I'm in love with her."

A sad smile found its way to Shin'ichi's face. He touched Heiji's shoulder. "Good for you. But why are you sighing here alone and not trying to solve this case with me?"

Heiji closed his eyes and shook his head. "You don't get it! I can't concentrade! I can't think about anything else, only her! I can't get her out of my mind!"

Shin'ichi didn't answer. Heiji sighed deep.

"I'm goin' crazy."

"No you're not", Shin'ichi said and leaned his elbow against Heiji's shoulder. "But if you go on like this, you will. For sure."

Heiji glanced him and then turned his look back to forward. "I'm not feeling well, Kudo. I can't sleep and I'm not even very hungry."

"How long?"

"Almost a week. Kazuha", Heiji said, but paused when he said that name. "Kazuha says I've lost my weight."

"And she's right", Shin'ichi said after rolling his eyes. "What happened almost a week ago?"

"Long story. I'll tell you later. Maybe."

Shin'ichi's other eyebrow setted. "If you don't straighten that wrinkle between your eyebrows, it'll be there the rest of your life."

Heiji scowled at him. "Kudo, this is not funny."

"Fine", Shin'ichi said. He took the small notebook from his pocket and showed the message to Heiji. "Take a look at this."

Heiji's heavy eyebrows setted. "Why is my name there?"

"That", Shin'ichi started with heavy voice. "is a hell good question."

"And this is the message the victim left to us?"

"Yea, this was what we found."

Heiji stared at the notebook page for a moment, thinking. Shin'ichi broke it.

"Do you think you could be somehow involved?"

"Me?!" Heiji yelped. His eyebrows rose. "I don't even know these people! And besides we're in Tokyo, and I'm not even very famous in here...!"

"Exactly. So that message can't point to you. It has to point to the word hattori, right?"

"But hattori doesn't really mean anything..." (**A/N**: I don't know if 'hattori' means something, but even if it did, don't let it bother you... Because it's not the point.)

A silence between them lasted couple of seconds.

"Hang on", Heiji then said. "Did they say the victim was american?"

Shin'ichi nodded. "Yea?"

"Then..." Heiji said and scratched his neck. "How could he write my name there? With kanji?"

"There has to be - right! Your name somewhere in that room! Maybe a newspaper article or... something..." Shin'ichi's voice silented.

"Was there an article about ME?!"

Shin'ichi bit his lip. "Uh, I don't think so."

"Good, I already thought so. So how did he write my name?"

"I don't know. That's another strange matter."

Heiji looked at Shin'ichi's writings. "Was he right- or left-handed?"

"Right."

"Fine."

Heiji bit his lip. "So the murderer came to the office with the victim, locked the door with the key from the inside, killed the victim and got out through the window?"

"Yea."

"Conan!"

Heiji and Shin'ichi looked behind their backs, where the voice was coming from. Heiji's eyes narrowed slightly when he saw Kazuha. Shin'ichi glanced him when he turned back to the street and closed his eyes for half.

"Heiji! Where have you been?!" Kazuha started to Heiji. "I was worried when you were nowhere around!"

Heiji never turned to her. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"Oh I don't think so", Kazuha said and gazed Heiji with half-closed eyes. "Someone has to look after you, Heiji."

Heiji chuckled. "Is that so?" he said with colorless voice and stood up. Even when Kazuha was standing about five centimeters upper than he, he was taller than her. Heiji turned to Kazuha and looked at her eyes. "I've heard that before. But you know what, Kazuha?" Shin'ichi looked from Heiji to Kazuha and felt a bit outsider. Heiji went on. "I'm seventeen. Do I ask too much if you could stop playing my big sister and start treating me like any other your aged guy?"

Kazuha stayed quiet. Her eyes were cold and hard like ice. Heiji looked at her the last time with freezing eyes and then walked by her. When he passed her, he nudged her gently but coldly with his shoulder. He looked proud, but when he reached the gate, his shoulders and head setted down again. Kazuha's look setted down to the street, but she wasn't really looking at anything. She said nothing, when she slowly took one step forward and sat down to the edge of the sidewalk, just the same place and position as Heiji had been sitting. Shin'ichi looked at the back of her neck when she sighed.

"I - I don't want to be involved to your terms, so I'll just... leave you alone", Shin'ichi said and without waiting for the answer he disappeared.

* * *

"In physic and mathemathic equations they use a numerial value called pi. Its approximation is 3,14159 but it's nearly endless. The numbers, which the victim wrote in that note, mean that count. They mark pi very often with a symbol, which reminds a bar on top of two pillars."

π

Heiji was leaning against the doorframe of the living room and talking to everyone with half-closed eyes. His hands were deep in his pockets.

"A bar on top of two pillars?" Takagi asked him. "Could it mean the high jump? But no one of them was a master of sport..."

"No", Heiji said. "Pi can remind also something else. It could be a poker without the handgrip, or a top hat upside down. Or then - two t-letters side by side."

"You're not saying...?!"

Heiji grinned. "Yes I am. If you write the name 'Hattori' with western capital letters, you'll see that two t-letters melt together to one symbol, which reminds a bit pi, doesn't it?"

HATTORI

HAπORI

Haori covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my god."

Heiji smirked at her. "That's right. And when the line in the middle is not a line - if it's a minus-symbol, then everything is simple. Try it. What name do you get when you take those two t-letters from the middle of 'hattori'?"

"Ha - ori", Sayuri tried aloud. Then she gaped at Haori. "Haori?!"

"Exactly", Heiji said.

"But", Haori started and stood up from the sofa. She breathed couple of times and looked at Sayuri's and Ikumi's eyes. "I didn't do it! I didn't kill him! You have to believe me! It wasn't me!"

"It's not her", someone said loudly and got everyone's attention. It was Shin'ichi, who was standing near Heiji's feet.

"Whah? What do ya mean, Kudo?!" Heiji asked whispering to him. Shin'ichi only shot him a look full of hate.

"I'll take care of you later, you fool", he whispered back. He took couple of steps forward and looked at people's eyes. "Because the real killer is - Soda Ikumi!"

Everyone looked at Ikumi, who looked around with confused eyes. Haori was the only one who stared at Shin'ichi. "What're you talking?! It can't be any of us!"

"Why not?" Shin'ichi asked her.

"B-because", Haori started. "We - we were together the whole afternoon!"

"Every second?" Shin'ichi asked. "And what about in the morning?"

"I - I came here in the afternoon! I don't know what they did here in the... morning..." Haori went quiet and looked at her friends. Then she went on. "In the afternoon we - did some cleaning up. We couldn't be together every second..."

Shin'ichi's other eyebrow rose. "That means practically that no one of you three has an alibi. Stabbing the victim from behind takes at the most ten minutes."

Haori's look setted down, but when she didn't think of anything to say, Ikumi, who was sitting on the sofa feet crossed, laughed. "Shut up, Haori. I wanna hear this. Go on, kid."

"This morning you stole Sayuri's cell phone. You went to Cafe Poirot and called to Michel Jones, your old friend. I don't know, what that call was about, but the point is that you invited him to your sister's house", Shin'ichi said. "The fact that Sayuri's cell phone number is to your name in the victim's cell phone's memory, proves it."

"So? But what about Sayuri called to Michael from her own phone and then "accidently" lost it? And remember that we haven't met for four years, so Michael wouldn't even recognize our voices", Ikumi said wily. "And same goes for Haori also. Anyone of us could've just taken the number and say to him 'hello, Ikumi here, remember me?'"

"I'm not finished yet", Shin'ichi stoke to her. "You met the victim in front of this house. You two went in. You led him to the office room. When you were there, you took the knife and stabbed him. But the victim didn't die immediately. He took a ballpoint pen from the floor and wrote a message. He wrote only two numbers before he died. Those numbers were 1 and 4. But you - you noticed what he had written and you also knew what those numbers meant and how would they uncover your plan. And that's why you did some polishing to the message. You wrote there two kanjis, a minus, the number 3 and a dot. Quite simple, and the message wouldn't recover you - it would point straight to Haori, instead of you."

Ikumi stayed quiet. Sayuri glanced her and then cleared her throat. "Uh, how do the numbers 1 and 4 point to Ikumi?"

"The message hints to periodic table", Shin'ichi said. "If I'm not wrong, there was a copy of a chemistry book on the floor."

Sayuri nodded. "Yea, my husband took some copies from a chemistry book. Looks like he forgot to take them with, because there was a stack of them on the floor."

"And there were the victim's fingerprints", Shin'ichi said. Then he turned to Ikumi again. "There's a chemical element, and its atomic number is 14. That element is called silicon, and its symbol is Si. S and I - as Soda Ikumi."

"But", Ikumi tried. "But what proves that I wrote those kanjis?! What proves he didn't?!"

"First..." Shin'ichi started, but Heiji went on.

"The kanjis and the number 3 were written with right hand. The victim couldn't write such a difficult kanjis with his left hand."

"And what proves he didn't change his hand in the middle?!" Ikumi shouted. Heiji snorted.

"He was american. Do you really think he could write two quite difficult kanjis like my name?"

"Ikumi..." Sayuri said quietly when she looked at her sister. "Why did you do it?"

Ikumi stared at the floor. She didn't cry or even blink her eyes when she talked. "He was my guyfriend."

Heiji setted his head and looked deep into his feet when Ikumi told a story about a guy and a girl, who had been good friends since they were kids. But then another guy came by, and fell in love with the girl. That guy was so blind and heartless, that he killed the first guy, who had been the girl's childhood friend. The guy, who was still alive, didn't tell anything to the girl, who he was now taking care of. But then couple of years later that guy left the girl when he didn't love her anymore. That girl, Ikumi, got depressed and when she found out about her best friend's death, she started planning a revenge. She traveled to Illinois and found Michael Jones, who had moved back to his own country. When Michael didn't want to talk with Ikumi, Ikumi got totally mad. She had thought about forgiving on her way to U.S., but after meeting the guy she decided to give him a lesson.

When the police was gone with Ikumi, Haori and Sayuri hugged each other and cried silently. Shin'ichi thought that maybe they should leave them alone. Heiji was leaning against the wall and looking gloomy.

"You okay?" Shin'ichi asked him.

Heiji turned his look to him, but hadn't time for answering. Kazuha walked into the corridor through the front door, which was open. Her steps were fast and somehow angry. She stopped in front of Heiji and their eyes met. Kazuha snorted and blinked her eyes couple of times.

"You're so fucking hero", she said. Shin'ichi stared at them with widened eyes. Kazuha took half a step nearer Heiji. Their lips met and they kissed each other eyes closed and hard. Shin'ichi, who had been standing near them, blushed slightly. Kazuha's hands touched Heiji's shoulders and Heiji held Kazuha around her waist. But when they started tilting their heads and kissing with their tongues, Shin'ichi turned away.

"Great", he said, not meaning it. He waited couple of ten seconds and then turned, but when the kiss didn't seem to end at all, Shin'ichi gazed them with half-closed eyes. Then he walked outside the house and left the door open.

Heiji and Kazuha separated slowly and carefully. Kazuha opened her eyes and Heiji opened his owns for half. Their eyes met. Kazuha's look was grim. Heiji's other eyebrow rose a tiniest bit and he looked at Kazuha's eyes questioning, because he didn't know what was wrong. Kazuha stepped backwards, glanced Heiji the last time and then walked away. Heiji's lips were still slightly parted. His face was blank and slightly pale. He was staring at the spot of the floor couple of meters from his feet. Shin'ichi walked to him.

"C'mon", he said to Heiji and grabbed his wrist. "Lets go home."

Kazuha joined them just outside the gate. The three of them started walking down the street. Shin'ichi was walking in the middle of them. No one spoke. Heiji's hands were in his pockets. His heart was still beating faster than it usually did. He glanced Kazuha, who glanced him just the same second. Their eyes met. They both blushed and looked away fast. Kazuha bit her lip and Heiji scratched the back of his neck. Shin'ichi had seen that episode and he looked forward with half-closed eyes._ I'm afraid I'm a gooseberry right now._

* * *

In the evening it seemed like Heiji's heart disease had contaminated to Kazuha. When they were sitting around the table and eating the dinner, Shin'ichi told Ran and Kogoro about the case they had solved with Heiji. Of course he changed the story a bit - he told them that Heiji had solved it all by himself. Maybe there was also that fact that Heiji hadn't solved the case completely, but Heiji didn't say a word across Shin'ichi's words. His eyes strayed now and then to Kazuha, who was sitting on the opposite side of the table, in front of Heiji. Kazuha was as quiet as Heiji. She looked down almost all the time. Still she couldn't keep her eyes from wandering up to Heiji. Couple of times their eyes met, and then they both blushed slightly and looked fast away.

Kazuha cleared her throat, stood up and said thank you to Ran and told that she was tired and wanted to go early to bed. Her eyes stayed in Heiji's eyes a bit longer time than usually when she talked. Heiji was biting his chopsticks and the other of them dropped down to his lap. Heiji felt like Kazuha was playing Russian roulette with him. Every time their eyes met was like an empty cartridge. Heiji could almost feel the barrel against his forehead. Heiji could never be sure what would happen the next time he met Kazuha's eyes.

_It was only a kiss_, Heiji thought the seven-hundredth time. _It was only a kiss._ But when the door had closed behind Kazuha, Heiji gulped and realised he had already finished his dinner also. He collected the chopsticks from his lap, thanked Ran and fast disappeared to the corridor, where Kazuha had just went. Shin'ichi looked his back. Then he glanced Ran, who started collecting the empty dishes from the table. Shin'ichi didn't know why, but he decided to call Ran later that evening.

It took couple of minutes from Heiji to find Kazuha. Kazuha was sitting on the staircase just outside the front door. Heiji saw her back from the top of the stairs. Kazuha had taken the ribbon out of her hair and her hair was hanging between her blades. Because she was wearing a strapless vest, Heiji saw also her shoulders, that were down. Her back was pale, because the sun hadn't given any color to her skin. And that was because of a large cloud, which had been wettening the places. Kazuha hanged her head down. When Heiji saw her, he felt like someone pushed a tall felting needle straight through his chest. It hurt.

"The rain started again", Kazuha said. Her voice sounded somehow weak.

"K-kazuha..." Heiji started, but didn't know how to continue it. He climbed the stairs and sat down on the same stair with Kazuha, next to her. Kazuha didn't turn her head to Heiji. Heiji locked his eyes to Kazuha's eyes, which weren't looking at him.

"I'm sorry for kissing you", Kazuha said and glanced Heiji. Heiji blinked his eyes, when he didn't feel a bullet in his forehead.

"I'm sorry for being a brick with you", Heiji said.

"I'm sorry for treating you like my little brother", Kazuha said. "But I can't always help it. Sometimes you just - act like a five-year-old."

"Yea I know that", Heiji said and looked forward.

"You need a sister, Heiji", Kazuha said and stood up, but didn't walk away yet.

"And you need an own son", Heiji said and turned when Kazuha started climbing the stairs up. Heiji blundered up and followed Kazuha, who stopped, holding the doorgrip.

"... Uh, what?" she asked when they entered the apartment. The living room was empty and silent, because they had eaten in the kitchen.

"I mean - an own son, which you can take care of and you know. Just like you already do to me."

Kazuha looked at Heiji with one risen eyebrow and a wily smile. "Is this a circumlocution to that you wanna have a child with me?"

"W-what?! No!" Heiji yelped, but his face was already red. Kazuha laughed. "I didn't mean that!"

Kazuha was grinning widely, when she thought about it. Heiji saw it and frightened.

"Hey, aho! Don't even imagine! Hear me?! Think about it, what kind of nutcase would it be like, if our genes mixed!" Heiji wasn't shouting, but his voice was quite loud anyway. He went on with calmer voice. "You wouldn't stand it for a long time without going crazy."

Kazuha rose her finger. "Don't underrate me, aho! Remember that I've standen YOU quite long time already!" she said to Heiji. She didn't know if this confersation was a fight or not, because the topic was quite strange, but their voices sounded the same as when they were fighting. "And nothing is worse than you, so...!"

"Hah! That was mean! I bet you wouldn't stand it!"

"Fine with me! We better start now, shall we, so after nine months you'd see it yourself!"

Heiji was just about to answer something when Ran suddenly opened the kitchen door and looked into the living room. "What're you rioting here?"

The look, which Kazuha shot at Heiji, was dangerious in some way, which Heiji couldn't explain. Her smile was skew. She looked at Heiji, but talked to Ran. "Nothing. Good night, Heiji."

When Kazuha walked by Heiji, she nudged Heiji's shoulder the same way as Heiji had done earlier that day. Except that this time Kazuha's hipbone hit Heiji's hand, which was inside his pocket. Heiji didn't dodge her. Kazuha chuckled and walked out of the room with Ran. When the door had closed behind them, Heiji snorted.

"'Nothing. Good night, Heiji'", Heiji said to himself with a pretended shrill voice, like he was aping Kazuha. Then he rolled his eyes. "Aho."

* * *

-fin-

* * *

**A/N**: Heheheeeh... I had to change the pi thingy a bit, because I realised that it didn't work in English. It sounded better in Finnish, honestly. And when I wrote π -symbol into my notebook, it looked better than this font here. Even TT looks more pi than π. And then the other thing; I don't know the word in english, which that is called when someone, who's murdered, has left a message, which uncovers the murderer. Death message, dying message, dead message... whatever.

What happened (one week ago) between Heiji and Kazuha? That's something you can imagine all by yourself.

Review please. :D


End file.
